No Suprise
by Professor Farfie
Summary: It's a wide known fact that Harry Potter is different, so Ron really shouldn't be so surpised. [HarryxRon] (one-shot)


_author notes_ this story just came out of no where. it will NOT have a sequel or be continued. it is a one-shot fic.   
_warnings_ slash 

**No Suprise**   
_PG-13 (kinda..)   
Harry/Ron_

In all honesty, Ron should of known. There was nothing normal about Harry James Potter. He was the Boy Who Lived, the youngest seeker in a century, and was the _fourth_ contestant in the Triwizard Tournament. No, nothing was normal about Harry Potter. So it should be no suprise that Harry would take the next step and make his love life just as unique. 

Ron was not ignorant on homosexuality. He was a wizard. The Wizarding World seemed to have progressed in the prejudice concerning same sex love. Hermione insisted that it was due to the fact that there have been weirder marriages through out time. Ron had eventually tuned her out when she started talking about one of Dumbledore's ancestors marrying a goat. He really should of noticed that Harry was listening raptly, afraid to miss a single sentence in Hermione's hour long lecture. 

So, Ron had quickly decided this was all his fault. He should of known. Harry was different. Harry was unique. It was no suprise. Really, Ron should of been glad Harry wasn't announcing his love to one of Hagrid's Blast-Ended Skrewts. Still... Whether it was initially no suprise or not, Ron couldn't speak when the words left Harry's mouth. 

"I love you, Ron." 

It wasn't 'I love you, Hermione' or even 'I love you, Draco'! It was Ron. He actually said Ron. This had never happened to Ron before. He was the sidekick, he got the leftovers, he was always chosen second or even last. He wasn't suppose to be Harry's one and only. It wasn't the way things went. Still, Ron later figured this was fate saying it was sorry for all the sidekick jokes he recieved from Malfoy. 

Ron guessed it was no suprise that he reacted with anger. He was a Weasley after all and his mother was proof that some things, like the Weasley anger, will never fade from existance. Ron supposed he shouldn't of yelled at Harry. Especially with what he said... 

"Bloody hell, Harry! Don't tell me your thinking of buggering me up the arse!?" 

Yeah, that probably wasn't the best thing to say. Later, Ron would apologize. But that was much later, long after he had stewed over his relationship with Harry while sitting behind Greenhouse Number Ten. It was when Professor Sprout caught him drawing a bad version of a nude Harry on the steemed up glass panes that Ron decided to make his way to the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry was sitting in the couch in front of the fire. No suprise there. It sometimes amazed Ron that he always was able to grab the best seat in the common room. Perhaps that was another reason Harry was different. 

"...Harry?" 

Ron wanted to run away when Harry looked up at him. Those emerald eyes were filled to the rim with hopefulness. Ron half expected Harry to fall to his knees and beg for his love. But that would never happen. Harry was the definition of courage. He would sit there, give him a small and loving smile, and just listen. And there was the smile. Ron only hoped he didn't screw this up. It was, afterall, no suprise that he had the habit of sticking his foot in his mouth. 

"I'm sorry for earlier." 

"It's okay, Ron." 

Ron felt himself sit down next to the boy, no... young man, really. Ron leaned back and merely looked at the fire. He supposed he was meant to say more, but he couldn't think of anything. He didn't even know what he wanted to say. Did he love Harry back? That would be a shocker... And yet... 

"We are a duo, you know." 

Now where did that come from? Ron couldn't determine it's source, but he had gotten Harry's attention. Looking over, he began to get the feeling he always managed to get when Harry gave him that look. He felt like he was swimming in a green sea. Harry was everywhere. An actual moment of true shock hit Ron's mind when he felt a sudden urge to do something very un-Ron like. Well, maybe it wasn't unlike Ron. Ron was unable to decide at the moment. He was much to busy grabbing Harry's face. 

"Ron! Wha-?" 

Ron now knew how to cut Harry off mid sentence correctly. All he had to do was kiss him. A maybe add a little tongue. Doing just that, Ron was simply not suprised by the fact that he was enjoying this. Maybe what he had always thought was true. Harry was unique, different. When Harry did weird things, it wasn't a suprise to most people. 

So, just maybe, Harry loving Ron wasn't much of a suprise. Neither was Ron loving him back, come to think of it. 


End file.
